Waking Up Together
by twistyguru
Summary: AU, Future Fic. Lex and Clark wake up together. Loosely based on the tension between the two in the first two seasons. No Rift. Clark/Lex SLASH. No Spoilers. An old story I had on my hard drive, posted for the Blur. One-Shot, Complete.


**A/N:** An AU future fic based (loosely) on the first couple of seasons of Smallville, when the sexual tension between Lex and Clark was thick enough to cut with a knife. All right, so I had this one on the hard drive, and met someone on Halloween night who I thought might like to read it. (Hello, Blur!) So, here it is. Contains implied Clark/Lex SLASH—don't like, don't read. Not at all 'canon', the Rift may or may not have occurred (if it did, it got better…obviously.) Read on, you'll understand more.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, nor did I create them. I'm only borrowing them for a little bit. No profit is being made off of this. (Well, if it makes the Blur and others happy, that'll be sufficient for me.)

**Waking Up Together**

Lex drifted up from sleep, aware even before he was awake of the strong arm around him, pulling him into the hard, warm body at his back. He shifted, just a bit, and felt his bedmate move in response, pulling Lex closer as he continued to sleep.

Lex savored the moment, hating that the last few years hadn't had nearly enough mornings like this to satisfy him. But then, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of this feeling, just lying here feeling safe, secure and loved.

_Well_ loved…last night had been the first time he and Clark had had sex in over two weeks, and it had been…incredible, as always. He was still rather sore in several intimate places, even with his meteor-enhanced healing abilities. Unconsciously he smiled a bit, wondering if his husband would want another round (or six) when he finally woke up. Lex wasn't _that_ sore, after all….

What never failed to amaze him, even after almost twenty years together was the sheer intensity of the passion he and Clark had for one another. They had attacked each other like horny teenagers, shredding their clothes in their rush to be naked together. Again and again they had ravished each other, ultimately screaming their passion and love at each other.

Lex really hoped the room was sound-proofed. If not, then some interesting rumors were probably already circulating. Of course, if he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that deep down he wanted rumors like that to circulate. As long as they got the names right, and realized that he was making those noises with his _spouse_. No bubble-headed actresses or cigar-corrupting interns for him, thank you very much!

As if anyone, anywhere could ever compare to his Clark, he thought. Oh, Alexander, you are _sooooo_ whipped by love and _sooooo_ happy to be that way. Lex allowed a genuine smile to spread over his face as Clark shifted again, pulling him closer into his embrace. Lex snuggled back, luxuriating in the feel of skin against skin from his feet to his neck. Oh yes, life's been good to me so far…the fragment of song floated through his mind, and Lex really didn't know if he was humming along or simply purring in contentment. After all, did it really matter? Probably not….

The phone was obnoxious, irritating, unwanted…and impossible to ignore. Lex caught it on the second ring.

"Luthor." He paused, listening intently for several seconds before he replied. "Notify Pete and Chloe, please. Sit room, twenty minutes." He hung up, rolled back into bed and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Clark's lips.

"Good morning, Super-husband. You are so cute with bed head."

Clark reached up, cupped Lex's scalp in one large hand and pulled him back for a

second kiss. "Mmm, I like your head in my bed, even without the bed head."

Lex waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Or do you just like the way I give…?"

"Don't say it!" Clark laughed, stole another quick kiss then sat up, gently pushing Lex away. "Problem?"

"Maybe. Several key servers for three main ISPs just crashed within a few minutes of each other. It could just be a wild coincidence, or…." Lex shrugged.

"Or not." Clark finished for him. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

Lex couldn't help but smile. "I married the ultimate Boy Scout, did you know that?"

"You knew that before you married me." Clark shot back, grinning.

"I know, it's my own fault. I have only myself to blame." Lex sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"That, and Dad's shotgun."

"It wasn't your father's gun that worried me." Lex blithely replied as he got up and began looking through drawers for underwear. "I was afraid that your mother would poison me, or castrate me with a paring knife, or something. She's the one I was worried about when we told them that we were dating."

"You mean when she caught us fooling around in the loft." Clark lounged back, watching as Lex's naked body walked towards the shower. "Scrub your back?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Rain check? Meeting in eighteen." Lex didn't bother to shut the bathroom door when he stepped into the shower. Like somebody couldn't peek anyway, he snorted to himself.

Clark got up, found his robe and turned on all four TVs at once, checking LNN, Fox, MSNBC and CNN. None of the cable news networks were mentioning the server crash as of yet, but he suspected it wouldn't be long. Fortunately, nothing else major was going on this Sunday morning, and he and Lex could probably have slept in if Lex hadn't been called. Clark sighed in frustration, and once again told himself that maybe, some day. At least they didn't seem to have to worry about time pressure like other couples, since Lex hadn't appreciably aged in several years, and he seemed to be following the same pattern, holding at 30ish. He wondered about that, Lex especially. Of course, Lex was a meteor mutant with remarkable healing and immune abilities that just seemed to keep increasing. Or, Clark smirked; it could be that he had been receiving large doses of Kryptonian DNA for nearly two decades, and that was reacting with his mutation in a positive way. Now that he thought about it, Clark realized that the DNA exchange had been going both ways since their second 'date'. Hmmm…maybe if he discussed that with Lex, and suggested that he and Lex might both need more frequent dosing than they'd been getting recently? His mind occupied on happy thoughts, he only vaguely noticed that his hand had crept into his robe and was….

"Now that's not fair." Lex laughed as he came out of the bath, toweling himself vigorously. "I have to go to work and you get to sit here and play with my favorite toy."

"I thought the world was your favorite toy?" Clark looked up in faux disbelief.

"Okay, second favorite toy…but a very close second!" Lex squeaked as he dodged a pillow thrown with a bit more than human speed.

"Just for that, no more sex for at least a month." Clark affected a pout.

Lex just stopped, turned and looked at his lover. "A month?" he asked, just standing and looking Clark in the eye, his face expressionless.

Clark's face dropped into a stern mask, the one he usually used when wearing primary colors and lecturing villains on the evil of their ways. "A month…at least." The staring contest began.

Lex, still naked from the shower, moved slowly towards Clark without breaking eye contact. "An entire month? Of thirty days? Thirty days without feeling my skin brush against yours? Thirty whole days without the feel of my tongue licking its way down your chest, across your nipples, licking and sucking you all over?" Lex was purring now, his voice like rustling silk. "A whole month of no kissing…no caressing…no _nothing_…?"

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Clark launched himself off the couch, pushing Lex down into a chair, straddling his lap and kissing him madly. "Damn you, Luthor!" Kiss, kiss, kiss. "I love you," breathily, gently.

"And I love you…and you are not my second favorite anything, understand?" Lex was rewarded for this with another round of kisses which were over all too soon.

Clark stood up and pulled Lex after him. "Now, hurry up and pick out something to wear so I can help you get dressed."

Lex made a small protest face. "You know, I am capable of dressing myself."

"Yeah, but my way gives us an extra minute and a half to smooch before you have to go." From the walk-in closet, he heard the smile in Clark's voice.

"Good point." He walked out with a suit, shirt, tie, socks and shoes. Three seconds after putting on his underwear he was fully dressed and being kissed.

"Mmmm, thmmank ymmou," he tried to say. Clark didn't bother answering.

Two more minutes passed before Lex reluctantly pushed back. "I have to go," he said softly.

"I know," Clark's reply was equally soft.

"Spend the afternoon together?" Lex sounded hopeful, almost desperate.

"Uh huh…if we can." They looked at each other, knowing just how many times each of them had been unable to keep such a promise to the other, both of them knowing and hating that this might be one more such time.

Lex hugged Clark fiercely, stepped away. "I love you, Clark Luthor-Kent."

Clark let him go. "I love you, Lex Luthor-Kent. Now, go play Leader of the Free

World. Call me if you need me…or _me_."

Lex paused with his hand on the doorknob. "I always need you…and _I'll_ only call on _you_ if necessary, okay?" He and Clark smiled at each other in understanding before Lex turned, composed himself and opened the door.

"Mr. President." The Secret Service agents gave no sign that they ever heard what happened behind closed doors in the White House's residential areas. Waiting for him was Pete Ross, his Chief of Staff.

"Good morning, Mr. President. Hi, Clark," Pete tossed a greeting into the bedroom.

"Morning, Pete. Time to save the world again?"

Without waiting for an answer, and ignoring the snorts from both outside and inside the bedroom, President Lex Luthor strode confidently to meet the latest crisis.

If he walked a bit stiffly, no one made any comment.

_Fini_

**A/N:** Reviews feed the plot bunnies. Well-fed plot bunnies gnaw harder on authors, making them write more. Do the math.


End file.
